


A Happy family of the Happy Home (not ready)

by KristyAvson



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, scary story - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Creepypasta, Gen, something scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristyAvson/pseuds/KristyAvson
Summary: in this story, I will tell thee to families everywhere. is about a family, a family of monsters. they don't look like monsters at first, but things get bumped in the night how a 16-year-old, but an emo girl named Sally who discovered a horrible truth about them and... something else in that abandoned family home.





	A Happy family of the Happy Home (not ready)

**Author's Note:**

> a new creepypasta story called "A Happy family of the Happy Home", coming soon.
> 
> in this story is for SNARLED in "something scary" stories on youtube. I was amazed about it and I wanna do it for them. so I made a scary story for them and it would be so cool if my creepypasta story is on youtube and more. I did make that just to get off my chest, I'm in so much stress in my life. it's not ready yet, I just got started.

my family and I just moved into the neighborhood in Iowa, Boone county, The farming house, and we are known as the family of TimberWolfs. my whole family hated me for being emo and I don't even care about it. I'm just being me. my mom is a once exploring abandoned places she has been before she met my dad and got married. they had me first and then my brother named Tom, he really loves cartoons on TV.

later in the day, I started to look around the town while I was riding my bike and I saw something... odd about the scary, but the abandoned family house was there, like a really long time. I saw something in the dusty window, there was... a black cat or something, so I slowly went over the house then... "hello." I was suddenly spooked by a little girl with a black dress and dressed up as a black cat while I was turning around to look at her. when I look back at the window, the black cat was no longer there and abandoned family house... was no longer abandoned. it was clean and the family was there. 

"Are you new here?" the little girl asked. "yes, I'm new here. my family and I just moved here." I replied to her. I get confused at first, dressed up as a black cat, and sneaks up on me. "I gotta get going, my favorite cartoon show is on it's called cartoon cat. my whole family loves it." the little girl ran to the house, but before she goes into the house, she said in a very dark tone of her voice that said. "don't come over at my house tonight. bad things will happen if you go there. he might be watching you. ALWAYS."


End file.
